Knock Down
by TheMinxy6
Summary: Effie wants to lecture, and Haymitch just wants her to shut up. Set during the first night at the penthouse at the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Hayffie-Smut-Feels-Ahoy.


**Disclaimer: **Oh god. I'm sorry Suzanne.

**A/N: **Right. Well. I really have nothing to say for myself right now. All I can say is. . . I would say this is more M rated than _The Poster_.

In my mind, (based on the film, can't find my Kindle right now to double check), this takes place the first night they go to the penthouse in THG. In the film, Haymitch is wearing that smart waistcoat/suit affair, and Effie's got that pale pink pencil dress thing on (with the puffy bit round her thighs), with the green V neck and the skyscraper heels.

Enjoy and let me know what you think. ;)

* * *

**Knock Down**

He was slouched far back into the sofa, letting out a dramatic puff as she continued to babble on, lecturing Katniss and Peeta about _how to make the best impression _and _how to make sure the gamemakers notice you. . ._

He'd learnt only recently at what points to pretend to listen to her rather than actually listen- this was one of those times.

"So, it's important to try and make yourself stand out at all points! You never want to look too tired out, never sweaty or gormless. . . looking weak or stupid can actually be as negative as looking unattractive. . ."

Her hands waving uncontrollably as she spoke about the importance of beauty maintenance in the days leading up to their interviews, noticing how one hand briefly came up near her ribcage under her chest and smoothed down her corset. Haymitch took a swig of the dark liquid in his hands, allowing his eyes to wander over her body, giving her an appraising look from top to toe as she tottered around on the soft carpet. He looked at her long, slender legs on top of towering heels, her supple derriere encased in tight, pale pink , and the slight flash of cleavage inbetween the lick of green satin.

Effie continued to chatter on happily, turning round and bending over to inspect a piece of paper she had laid out near the drinks trolley, the skirt stretching a little to accomodate her round behind. Haymitch let out a low hum of appreciation as he shifted in his seat, letting the sewer of his mind run free for a moment.

He noticed her make up was marginally softer than usual too- just pale pink lipstick and eye gloop to match the rest of her outfit. Effie paused mid-sentence when she noticed his eyes zeroing in on her chest again, his vision sliding down her body. She shivered a little, his eyes darkening, but she chose to ignore it and continued with her debriefing.

Katniss let out a tiny sigh of what he assumed was boredom, and at the risk of losing a chance to continue to leer at her; it was time to put everyone else's suffering to an end.

"All right, every one leave. Go to bed." Haymitch interrupted, his voice bored as he waved a hand dismissively, the other still holding his glass of whisky.

Effie turned to him, outraged, her mouth opening and closing like a gold fish.

"Go to bed everyone." He repeated, slowly heaving himself up off the sofa and walking towards the drinks table; everyone's faces shocked, Cinna's and Portia's eyes darting around the room awkwardly at his sudden outburst.

He was faced away from everyone as he poured himself another drink; he turned back- a blasé expression on his face- the populace of the sofa were looking at him as if he'd gone mad. Effie Trinket stood a few feet away from him- fury brewing in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Effie's voice rising, blinking furiously at him in disbelief, "I'm not quite finished-"

"No one needs to hear you, Effie. Everyone, off you go. Sleep awaits."

"Stay right there!" She exclaimed, everyone in various stages of standing up as she pointed at them accusingly; their eyes flicking between Haymitch and Effie to see who would win this match.

"Nope. Everyone now. Leave. Time for bed." He said, taking another large gulp of his drink.

The two stylists and two tributes looked at each other warily as they remained frozen, not sure if it was wise to disobey the wildcat in pink, or leave before she brought a halestorm that was soon to be aimed at the slightly inebriated mentor.

"How _dare_ you interrupt me like that Haymitch! It's bad manners for once-"

"Shut it sweetheart," He drawled out, "No one cares about your frigid Capitol ways right now- it's been a long day, we're all going to bed."

He began to walk across the room past her, but she grabbed his wrist with surprising strength and hauled him back. Haymitch watched, annoyed, as the others quickly skulked off and left the two of them alone.

Now stood a foot away from her, he could see the anger bubbling in her eyes, her chest threatening to break free from her corset, "You've really pushed it this time Haymitch! Normally I overlook your rudeness, your drunkenness and your insubordination, but-"

"Insubordination! Since when did you become my boss?" He yelled, the blaze in his eyes, his demeanour and his voice having an arousing effect on her which only angered her more.

"I'm the one who keeps this ship running! If it wasn't for me, nothing would ever get done, but you seem determined to ruin that too. By default, I'm top of the pyramid here!" She yelled in response.

His eyes flashed with fire, her tongue darting out onto her lips when he tossed his hair out of his eyes, "You're ridiculous!" He exclaimed, "You're like a radio someone shoved in my head that I can't turn off! Radio Trinket, broadcasting 24 hours of absolute crap for all your Hunger Games needs!" He replied with a shout, his arms outstretched, his whisky sloshing onto the floor, "Don't you ever look at yourself? Listen to yourself speak? No one takes you seriously, not even your own kind!"

He felt the urge to kiss her when her face visibly quaked with anger; her eyes wild, her lips parted. "You have no right to speak to me like that you useless, pernicious old drunk. Look at _yourself_! You're a state of a man- you have no self-respect, no empathy, no prospects-"

His voice was a dangerous growl, his face suddenly only inches from her own; hot breath feathering across her lips, "And it's what your people did to me. They watched me bleed out on the ground for a sport, kill other children like we were dogs, like we were animals-"

"-Don't you _dare _blame me for something that happened to you 24 years ago. This is about _you_ having a problem with _me_."

His piercing eyes remained fixed on hers, and she felt a faint spasm deep inside her, "Of course I have a problem with you! Look where we stand Effie. Right in the centre of it all, driving it forward. You think you're better than us, don't you? In your fancy materials and clothes? I would _never_ want to be like you, even if I do drink myself into an early grave. You're not a human, Effie . . . you're disgusting. . . corrupt and-"

He was shocked when she slapped him; his face falling to the side for a second. He breathed steadily, trying to regain some control, when he felt the red burning up where her hand had come into contact with his skin; he could feel himself trembling with rage and. . . something else.

Haymitch turned back slowly, and he thought he could see the burning in her eyes. Something stirred in his pants when her voice came out as a low, dangerous whisper, "I don't need to listen to you Haymitch. Not now, not ever. I don't owe you anything."

She moved to walk past him, but Haymitch wasn't done with her yet, grabbing her by the arm; shoving her against the wall. Effie let out a yelp as her back hit the hard surface; her crazed eyes searching his face for this outburst, ashamed at how turned on she was getting by his dominance.

"_No. _You need to listen to this." He growled, his body pressed to hers so tightly she could feel the tell tale moisture pooling in between her thighs. Their whispers had become so aggressive their noses were nearly touching.

"You take it all for granted, you go and turn your nose up at me and my home, prancing around, blabbing about your ludicrous lifestyle, but you know better than the rest of them what we have to suffer."

"I'm trying to help save one of these children, _Haymitch_. Everything I'm doing is to try and ensure that one of them gets out _alive_-"

He let out a cruel laugh, but couldn't help his eyes dropping down to her lips as she bit them, trying to contain her vehemence, "Your talk. . . it's nothing but a sick void. You're a senseless, disturbed, tactless shell of a woman-"

"Oh? So you're quite happy to get a good old look at my assets when it suits you, slouched and drunk, but you can't handle the bark." It was supposed to come out angry, but her eyes dancing on his lips for a split second made it come out huskier than she intended.

Haymitch suddenly realised how close they were, and she saw his eyes begin to glitter darkly. Effie jutted out her jaw briefly in defiance, struggling to tie down the lust she knew was swirling in her eyes as this strong, rugged man had her right where he wanted; she couldn't help but lick her lips, and Effie watched sometime inside him snap and he could stand it no longer.

Everything collapsed within the next second- he crashed his lips to hers and she responded automatically, her body relenting instantly and her mouth falling open to his probing tongue. Their hands were everywhere, knocking off her wig as their kisses became more violent and possessive, groaning into each other's mouths. He roughly shoved his hand up the front of her skirt, grinning when he found her soaking, pushing her underwear aside and flicking her clit roughly; Effie cried out and felt her knees go, but he had her pressed so hard against the wall she could barely move, and she moaned when he suddenly withdrew his long fingers and flipped her around, shoving himself against her back.

His hands pinned her own either side of her head, his breaths deep and feral at her ear, "You've been asking for this all day Effie Trinket." He growled, his eyes black from lust as her own fluttered close with a throaty groan.

Haymitch yanked the back of her skirt up round her waist, one hand running over her arse as she let out a heavy sigh. He pulled the thin strap of lace below her buttocks, the hot ache between her thighs building rapidly, "You've been tormenting me, wriggling around in this ridiculously tight dress, mouthing off at me. . . So this is exactly what you're going to get."

Haymitch kicked her legs apart, Effie groaning as she tried to cling onto the wall for balance, stabilising herself in her high stilettos; his body pressed so tightly to her back she could barely breathe. The heat emanating off him was overwhelming, his stubble grazing the back of her neck, shuddering as she pressed her palms into the wall, trying to anchor herself.

She felt his erection digging into her back, ripping a breathless whimper from her as she heard the satisfying clink of his belt buckle behind her. She could not surpress a sigh of anticipation when she heard the rustle of his pants, her breasts aching, trying not to beg him for what she knew would follow.

"_Haymitch-"_

The wet throbbing between her legs was almost unbearable- this rugged, boorish man making her mind race and body hot all over. He positioned himself behind her, barely rubbing against her inner thigh, rock hard, making her pant and wriggle back, his vice-grip on her hips only intensifying her desire.

He waited for her consent, his fingers brushing over her moist folds again, sending a jolt of pleasure through her. She tried to shift back further, bent at the hips- the only thing supporting her were her forearms leant onto the wall.

"Is this what you want _Effie? _What Capitol girls enjoy? Wet and bent over by a victor?_"_ He said, plunging a finger inside of her, grinning as he heard her sigh loudly and her hips buck.

She felt her words catch in her thraot when he drove another finger inside of her, pumping her steadily, barely able to gasp out a response, "_Haymitch_. . ."

Effie had never been wetter in her life, her whole body tensing and coiling like a spring, whimpering as she felt him rub against her clit. His name falling from her mouth as without a conscious thought she writhed under his touch. He relished every second of his new found power over her, watching her surrender to him.

"_Manners_ Effie, I didn't hear a _please_."

"_Please_ Haymitch, oh god Haymitch. . . _please. . ._"

Her posh Capitol accent, rasping, foul-mouthed and begging, was all the convincing he needed. Giving in to his own desire, he widened her cheeks and watched himself thrust deep inside her, slick with her juices, moaning at the feel of her- she was so hot, so tight, so pink, so _perfectly_ Capitol. He stilled for a moment, grinning as she tried to buck back against him, revelling at her being just as eager for it as he was. But his grip on her hips tightened, his fingers digging in as he began to take her- hard, rough and unrelenting- dragging her over him over and over.

With every movement she groaned louder, the feel of him stretching her to the limit in a divine torture as he pounded her mercilessly, so deep she could almost feel it in her stomach. Looking over her shoulder, a fresh wave of arousal crushed her- his blazer hung off one shoulder, his shirt and waistcoat were half torn open, his head thrown back and his eyes closed in pure ecstasy- he looked exquisite, and she was shaking at the force of his possession.

His pace suddenly changed and Effie's head fell forward, the pain and pleasure too much as he repeatedly slammed into her and slowly drew himself out. He leant over her, encompassing her with his weight, his hands ripping at the "V" at the front of her corset, thrusting one inside to squeeze her breast, her nipple hard as he rolled it in between his fingers, his balls slapping against her clit with every stroke.

"Oh god _Haymitchhhh. . . oh godddd more. . .harder.. ."_

"For all your Capitol airs and graces Effie, you are a dirty one aren't you?" He said in a seductive growl, his hand coming back to grab her waist, her body thrumming at the smirk into her skin.

Effie couldn't respond as Haymitch suddenly straightened up again and took her with him, pinning her upright, one hand raked up into her messy hair and tugging her head back to his shoulder, breath hot on her neck as he kissed and sucked her.

Effie cried out as his rhythm increased aggressively, all coherent thought lost as he pounded into her, his other hand snaking round and rubbing her clit roughly. Haymitch bit down on her shoulder, his breaths coming out in ragged pants at the effort to not let go into her soft, warm heat- the early drops of his release forming.

She begged for him not to stop, Haymitch driving her body to new heights, groaning incoherently into her ear. Her cries sent his mind into overdrive as he felt himself swell inside her, pushing her over the brink- her fleshy walls tensed and clamped down on him as she thrashed in abandon, lost in her orgasm under his powerful grip. He grunted with every stroke that he spilled into her, her name dragged from his lips over and over.

Her thighs shuddered as he teased out the last trickles of pleasure from her limp body, both sliding to the floor in an exhausted slump. They remained there for a few seconds breathing heavily, until the reality of the situation hit them. . . And they realised they were in the living area. . . half naked.

The two of them quickly arranged their clothes, neither of them meeting the other's eyes. He looked at her arranging her hair under her wig, and he noticed she had at on at an angle.

"Wait." He said quietly as she stood up, he presumed to move away.

Her eyes were filled with uncertainty, and a degree of awkwardness when he finally met her gaze. Haymitch reached up and straightened her wig out, trying to stop his heart missing beat when she did up the last of his buttons.

"What happens now?" He asked, trying to keep his voice even, unpresuming.

"Now?" She replied, looking incredulously at him, and he felt a sense of panic rise in his chest. A small smile then took over her features as she leant into him, whispering sulturily into his ear, "Now, you come to my room and I show you what I can do in these heels. . ."

He couldn't stop himself from moaning at the thought.

* * *

**A/N: **RIGHT. I need to cool down after writing this. I'm a dutty human right now- time for some ice cold ice cream! Hope you liked it. ;) Minx xxx


End file.
